dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Honor and Treachery
Objective A messenger has come to Aldous bearing grim news. You must make for the Mountain Waycastle at once. Details Honor and Treachery begins as soon as you finish the Royal Orders Quests called Pride Before a Fall and The Wyrmking's Ring. Travel to the Waycastle *''Make for the Mountain Waycastle to learn the nature of the crisis from the men there.'' Return to Gran Soren *''The messenger's urgent summons was a ruse. Return to the capital with all due haste.'' Defeat the Cockatrice *''Slay the rampaging cockatrice while safeguarding the duke's tribute. (You cannot leave will the monster has been dealt with.)'' Report Back to Aldous *''Inform Aldous that the cockatrice has been successfully dispatched.'' Quest Successful *''You rid Gran Soren of the cockatrice threat and informed Aldous of your deed. Quest reward recieved.'' Walkthrough This quest starts automatically after both The Wyrmking's Ring and Pride Before a Fall have been completed. A messenger brings urgent news from The Mountain Waycastle. He reports that a guardsman has been injured and needs to speak with the Arisen. Aldous asks you to investigate with all haste. Before going on this quest it is wise to consider the following: *The boss battle at the end of this quest might petrify you or your pawns. Camellia's Apothecary sells Secret Softeners. Be sure to bring some before venturing off. A Sorcerer's spell High Voidspell can also cure petrification. * The boss at the end of the quest is weak to Lightning based attacks and resilliant to Dark based attacks. *Take a Ferrystone with you. Travel to the Waycastle Head to The Mountain Waycastle. Leave Gran Soren through the southern gate and go up into the mountains. The quickest path to the waycastle is to take the left path right before the first waycastle. This is the one you needed to open with a switch during the quest Off With Its Head. Along the path you'll have to fight some Bandits, but nothing that will bother you for a long time. Climb up the mountain and you should come up right next to The Mountain Waycastle. Approach it for a cutscene. Ser Ravenn tells you to return to Gran Soren with all haste. Return to Gran Soren If you brought a Ferrystone use it now to return to the capital. If not, walk back towards the city. If you choose to walk back your pawns will mention Gran Soren is on fire and a Cockatrice is attacking the city. You can see the beast flying over the western part of the city. If you approach the southern gate Ser Rickart tells you the gate has been sealed and you must enter through the western gate. Head to the western gate. When you get there Ser Laurent will address you. He tells you the Cockatrice that was found slain on the road earlier was brought to the city and somehow came back to life. He will also give you a Potent Greenwarish and a Secret Softener. Enter the City. Defeat the Cockatrice Once you're inside the city you'll find yourself in the Gran Soren Fields together with a Griffin type of creature called a Cockatrice. The Cockatrice shares many characteristics and attacks of the Griffin, but it has a special attack you need to be wary of: it's breath attack has the ability to petrify anyone caught within. Be sure to use a Secret Softener when needed. Focus on the wings of the beast to bring it down and use Lightning based attacks whenever possible. The Cockatrice is defeated if you've either dealt enough damage to drive it off or kill it. It is very likely you will not be able to kill the beast. It will not matter for the completion of the quest. Report Back to Aldous Make your way back to Passage Gate and speak with Ser Camillus. He will automatically take you to Aldous. Quest Successful When you have completed the quest you may speak to Aldous to start the next main story quest called Reward and Responsibility. He mentions you will not be able to return to Gran Soren for some time after accepting the quest. This is not the case however. You may travel out and about during the next few quests until The Final Battle and you've completed the game. Notes *Experience rewarded is reduced if the Arisen fails to protect everyone in the area. *The Cockatrice uses a petrify attack. Petrification may be cured with: **Secret Softener **Cockatrice Liquor **Panacea **High Voidspell (Sorcerer spell) Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests